


Soulmate au

by Mcdanno_raf



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, mentions of jonah, mentions of marty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcdanno_raf/pseuds/Mcdanno_raf





	Soulmate au

In your whole life you have 2 types of Soulmates.

The first type is the one that allows you to be your true self and who stays with you forever. When you’re with the person you’re meant to be with, they don’t bring out your insecurities. They actually made them go away. They bring out the best in you, not the worst. You and your partner are both happy with your true selves, and together you make each other even happier. He or she is the one that makes you better, the one that allows you to be your true self and to feel comfortable in a way you probably felt only when you were a small child. This soulmate lets you be you and helps you be your most authentic self, You meet each other precisely when you’re both ready, not a moment before or a moment after.

The second type is a platonic friend with whom you are always connected to and feel you can share your innermost thoughts and emotions. But there’s no romance! We all have these good friends. In fact, most of us have experienced many of them in our lifetime. They’re also the ones who you connect with very deeply and frequently for a period in your life. Sometimes the two of you grow apart, or someone moves away or has a life event that distances you. Other times you’ll reamain lifelong close friends, even if you see each other only once or twice a year.

On his 14th birthday Cyrus woke up with 3 names on his arm, two of them were in silver (platonic soulmates) and one in gold (your soulmate). Hw was familiar with the two names in silver (Andi and Buffy) but he had to say he was disppointed with the name in gold. Tyler. Who the hell was Tyler? As far as Cyrus was aware of he didn’t know anyone named Tyler. He would never say it out loud but he really wanted it to be TJ.

* * *

“OMG hey Cyrus!!! Okay, so who is it?” Cyrus had barely reached his locker when Andi and Buffy started bombarding him with questions. All of his group of friends already knew and were with their soulmates. Andi with Jonah, Buffy with Marty and Tj…well he actually didn’t know TJ’s names and he wasn’t dating anyone.

He showed the girls the names on his arms and the both of them looked confused.

“Who’s Tyler?” Buffy asked.

“I wish I knew”

“Hey, don’t get so disappointed, maybe this guy Tyler is the one for you” Andi tries to make him feel better.

“Well, according to the universe he is the one for me. I just want to know who he is”

Classes go by very slow but now it’s finally luch time.

“Happy Birthday Underdog” For the first time today Cyrus has a genuine smile on his face, thanks to TJ, who 1. hasn’t asked him yet was his names were and 2. just brought him a chocolate-chocolate chip muffin.

“Thanks TJ”

“What’s up? You seem sad”

“Oh it’s nothing”

“Is it about your names?” oh there it is! Huh, can this day be over.

“Yeah…forget about it”

“Oh c’mon, is it that bad? Who is it?” He seems strange, like he’s suppose to know something Cyrus doesn’t.

“Why sould I tell you? You never told me yours”

“If you tell what’s yours, I’ll tell you mine” Tempting but still, no.

“No. Let’s just say it wasn’t who I was expecting”

“Oh, I’m sorry you feel that way” okay, now definetly something is up. TJ is sad. Just because Cyrus wouldn’t tell him who his soulmate was? That makes no sence. Before he can say anything else, TJ is gone.

* * *

Later that day Cyrus looks everywhere for TJ, but he’s nowhere to be found, so he goes to the only place left looking.

When he reaches the swings TJ is there.

“Stuff?” he asks TJ

“Yeah, stuff”

“What’s wrong?”

TJ stops swinging all of a sudden and stands right in front of Cyrus.

“Why don’t you love me?” What? what was he talking about? Was TJ in love with him? And how was he supposed to know that? Cyrus was so confused.

“Wh-What?”

TJ lifts his sleeve and for the first time Cyrus sees his names. In silver There’s Lester and Jonah and in gold Cyrus. He’s TJ’s soulmate?

“If I’m your soulmate, then why aren’t you mine?”

Now it’s TJ’s turn to be confused.

“What?”

“You actually thought I didn’t like you? When I woke up this Morning and saw the name Tyler instead of TJ I was so disappointed. I wanted it to be you. Of course I love you”

TJ’s face went from confusion to soft, and then to understanding.

“Oh god, I thought I was the oblivious one. Think about it, TJ stands for something. My name is Tyler James Kippen.”

Cyrus felt stupid. Why hadn’t he thought about it? It made so much sence.

“So, you are my soulmate”

“Yes, muffin, I am. And you’re mine. So can I kiss you now?”

“I thought you’d never ask”


End file.
